


Good Kitty

by Zivvanon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Begging, Biting, But he's into it, Butt Plugs, Costume Kink, Guzma complains, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This really is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivvanon/pseuds/Zivvanon
Summary: The man standing in a skimpy Meowth “costume” in front of him, practically vibrating in embarrassment despite his best efforts to simply seem irritated, looked nothing short of ridiculous. Naturally, Nanu didn’t actually think anything sexual about his Meowth. Mostly he just wanted to see if he could get Guzma to do it. Now that he’d succeeded, he found himself relatively speechless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame /guz/ and all of its affiliates for making me a Nanu degenerate.
> 
> Now with incredibly hot art by piikeisandaa on Tumblr! 
> 
> http://piikeisandaa.tumblr.com/post/154859994436/so-anyway-i-read-nsfwthisnsfw-and

Nanu liked Meowth. He liked them for the softness of their grey fur under his calloused old hands, their small, warm, comforting weight when they lay on his lap, their deceptive viciousness in battle.

He also liked the way they feigned indifference to what anyone thought of them. But, when push came to shove, they were always watching out of the corners of those lazy eyes, making sure you were aware of them and waiting for you to lavish attention and affection on them. They were selfish, needy, capricious creatures.

In that respect, Nanu supposed, Guzma and Meowth had a lot in common. But that was where the similarities ended.

Because the man standing in a skimpy Meowth “costume” in front of him in his small living area, practically vibrating in embarrassment despite his best efforts to simply seem irritated, looked nothing short of ridiculous. Naturally, Nanu didn’t think anything sexual about his Meowth. Mostly he just wanted to see if he could get Guzma to do it. Now that he’d succeeded, he found himself speechless. The getup left damn near all of Guzma’s pale skin bared to what must have been the chilly air in the station, based on the shivering.

“You’re one fucked up old man, you know that?” Guzma grumbled, fiddling with one of the mitts covering his large hands. “Why would you want me to wear something like this? Your Meowth thing has gone way over the top.”

So he said, and yet here he stood wearing it. Just because Nanu asked him to. He hadn’t even had to bat his pretty red eyes to do it, either. It was yet another indication that underneath all that bravado, the punk was desperate for someone to guide him. The first time they’d gotten together like this—against Nanu’s better judgment, but too late to rectify that now—Guzma had started the night looming over Nanu, those oversized meat hooks he called hands fisted in the front of Nanu’s jacket while the gang leader wannabe spit out demands.

Guzma had ended the night soaked in sweat and half passed-out on Nanu’s couch, splayed out over the cushions with his used, cum-slicked ass in the air, propped up by shaky knees. 

That sort of thing became a common ending to their sporadic evenings together. Nanu didn’t know if Guzma was always like this, or if it was just something about Nanu that brought it out in him. He might still have his old, authoritative swagger yet, since he could get Guzma to do near anything in the bedroom with little coaxing.

But this time, Nanu might have gone too far. This was the most absurd outfit he could have chosen for a man like Guzma. The headband he was wearing had two dark grey Meowth ears jutting out, a faux gold coin that hung over his forehead, and two tufts of grey hair that stuck out on top. On his hands were Meowth paw-shaped gloves that struggled to fit the large extremities. His whiskers were drawn on his cheeks in black eyeliner—Guzma’s that he’d left in Nanu’s bathroom once (and it entertained him to think of the kid powdering his nose for Nanu when he was over). The “costume” was finished off with tight, barely-there underwear covered in soft grey fur.

Every other inch of skin was, rather pleasantly, exposed. Guzma’s pink nipples seemed to harden under Nanu’s scrutiny, and gooseflesh broke out on solid pecs as the lightly defined muscles of his abs clenched and rippled in a self-conscious display.

“You look…” Nanu tried to hold back his condescending grin, he really did. “You look real cute.”

“Shut up,” Guzma snapped, shifting from foot to foot and hunching his shoulders up. “So….what? You just gonna stay dressed while I’m practically naked?”

“Hmmm….” Nanu looked down on himself. He was still done up in his police uniform with only his sandals missing; a huge contrast to the scantily clad man across from him. “Yeah. I think I am. I wouldn’t want to take the spotlight away from you.”

“Tch, spotlight. Yeah right.” Guzma’s “paws” moved down, trying to cover up his “modesty” more than that meager piece of cloth allowed. “Any excuse to humiliate me, huh?”

Well, humiliation did look good on him. And he could do with being knocked down a peg more often, really. Nanu looked Guzma up and down, then started to walk around him, taking him in from every angle. As he circled to look at Guzma’s broad back, he reached out to stroke a hand down the bare spine, almost like he would pet one of his Meowth. The large body shuddered under his touch. Already so sensitive, eh?

“Should've gotten you a little collar with a bell on it,” Nanu said as he moved back around to look the other man in the face. Pink had erupted on Guzma’s cheekbones and his throat bobbed, as if he could feel the tight leather of a collar around it right now. “Can't get any of my other Meowth to wear one, but something tells me you'd be a different story. It’d look real nice on you too.”

Guzma’s eyes glazed over for a moment, as if lost in a fantasy, then he shook himself out of it and bared his teeth a Weavile-like smile. “Think you can own your boy, gramps?” he asked, folding his arms over his chest. “I’m not really the domestic type. You’d hafta try a lot harder than this.”

“Eh, it’d be too much trouble to own you,” Nanu replied, still eyeing the cords of muscle on Guzma’s neck and the nervous movement of his Adam’s apple. “You’d probably destroy my house on a daily basis. And be needier than all of my Meowth combined.” His eyes flickered down to appreciate the “underwear” piece of the costume. Guzma DID look good despite the silliness of it all. But there was still one piece missing. And it was a key detail, if Nanu did say so himself.

“The whole thing’s not complete yet.” Nanu glanced over to the bag on the coffee table, where he’d left the last element of Guzma’s ‘costume’. “Get on your hands and knees.” The impassive order would probably earn him some ire, but he was going to save any—probably half-assed—sweet talking for later, when he might need it more.

As predicted, Guzma simply stared him down without moving, his eyebrow cocked in that annoying way of his. “What for? Right now, only thing I’m about to do is walk outta here and rip this stupid shit off me. This…” Guzma gestured to his general self, which was made unintentionally hilarious by the fuzzy gloves, “…isn’t sexy. I’m out.”

Despite his complaining, Guzma didn’t seem in all that much of a hurry to leave. In fact, he still stood there, looking at Nanu, petulant and expectant. As usual, when Guzma said ‘I’m out’, he really meant ‘show me how you’re going to make this good for me’.

Nanu did indeed have something special in mind. It might end up being hit or miss, depending on how accommodating Guzma wanted to be tonight, but it sure as shit would be fun. Better than his original plan of spending the night brushing his real Meowth, at least. 

“If only it was that easy to get rid of you,” Nanu sighed, shouldering past Guzma and walking over to the table. “Now like I said, you’re missing a piece. Just wait there and I’ll get it.”

Guzma sputtered, unappreciative of being called on his bluff. “I could leave if I wan—tch, just hurry up. It’s cold.”

“It’s always cold here compared to the rest of Alola.” Nanu dug through the costume bag and found the brown paper parcels he was looking for. Thankfully, Guzma’s prying hands hadn’t managed to uncover them and ruin the ‘surprise’. “And dark and damp. You and your “crew” don’t make it better. At least rent’s cheap.”

“Less insulting my team, more warming me up, gramps.”

Nanu turned around, his prize and a bottle of lube in hand. He’d warm the brat up, alright.

The Meowth tail butt plug in his hand was decently realistic, for a kinky sex toy. The tail portion was curled at the end just like a Meowth’s, crafted from malleable wire and covered in soft and convincing fur. The plug was smooth, sturdy metal, its bulb tapered at the end and not big enough to be uncomfortable—or fill Guzma the way he craved, most likely. But it was long enough that it’d reach where it needed to.

Guzma’s eyes latched onto the toy and he licked his lips; a nervous gesture, Nanu had learned over time, but also an excited one.

“Someone actually made that too? Guess you’re not the only freak around,” Guzma muttered. In spite of the snide comment, he didn’t seem opposed. He was still standing there, anyway.

“You can find near anything if you do the right digging. Are you going to get down now or what?”

“Not even gonna romance me a little? You’re ice cold.”

“I think of it more as being convenient,” Nanu deadpanned. “I’m not going to say it again. Get down or get out.” 

Guzma stared him down, widening his eyes and flaring his nostrils in a way he obviously thought was threatening. When he failed to get even a waver out of Nanu, he backed down and dropped his shoulders, huffing. Guzma moved slow as molasses when he deigned to sink to his knees, taking his sweet time in the hopes of irritating Nanu. And it WAS irritating, like everything about Guzma, but satisfying at the same time. Where was the fun if the tough criminal didn’t put up a fight before turning into moaning mush? That was just about the only thing giving Nanu some measure of dependable enjoyment these days.

“Happy now?” Guzma asked, shimmying on his knees over the floor until he could kneel on the threadbare green rug. “You’re lucky you caught me in a good mood tonight, so I won’t blue ball ya.”

Nanu didn’t bother responding, too busy watching the way Guzma’s almost entirely uncovered ass flexed as he moved. He spared a thought for Guzma’s bare knees on the carpeting, but figured the worn fibers were soft enough to not cause any burning. Not that he’d be able to say much about it even if they would. He wasn’t real good at showing outward concern anymore, and Guzma would no doubt get defensive over it if he tried. That was a deep-rooted issue Nanu just didn’t have what it took to deal with.

Once Guzma was situated on his hands and knees, waving his hips impatiently, Nanu got to his own knees behind him. He winced as the joints crackled in painful protest—Guzma had better appreciate all the effort he was putting into this. The Meowth underwear was yanked down until it pooled in the crooks of Guzma’s knees, then maneuvered off with some difficulty and a few curses from the other man. That barrier removed, Nanu hummed his approval at the sight of the round, firm, now bare ass. That delinquent squatting at least had one benefit. 

“Like what you see?” Guzma probed, looking over his shoulder to smirk at Nanu. “Bet it’s the best you’ve ever had.”

Nanu hmphed as he squeezed lube onto his fingers. “I’ve been around a long time, kid. You really think you’re the first punk acting more experienced than he is to come onto me?” He spread Guzma with one hand and brushed light, slick fingertips from his balls up, earning a flinch and gasp.

“Y-you don’t fool me,” Guzma breathed out, his voice wavering. “Ain’t nobody like Guzmaaaaafuckingshit.”

That was more like it. Nanu flexed the two fingers he’d pushed in without warning, crooking them up and exploring Guzma from the inside. He was still so damn hot and tight in there. Not too surprising—not all their kinky little games extended to full penetration, and Nanu was certain that Guzma’s experience with this kind of stuff was still somewhat limited. It was possible he’d only been with girls before he started coming to Nanu for attention. For whatever reason he had to want to spend the night with a jaded old man whose job was supposed to be arresting thugs like him. 

Nanu spread his fingers, savoring the feeling of Guzma fluttering and clenching around him. He pulled both out and pressed another in alongside them, making sure to search for that angle he knew felt best. Guzma wasn’t vocally responding to his careful work other than a few muffled grunts but when Nanu looked up, he could see the back of his neck turning red below shaved black hair. He knew that also meant Guzma was flushing all over; face, neck, and chest. The slow and sweet stuff always ended up getting the most fun reactions.

“For fuck’s—would you just put it in already?” Guzma demanded, whipping his head around and knocking his Meowth ears slightly askew to fix Nanu with a baleful glare. “My ass isn’t gonna fall apart, you know.”

As if to emphasize his backside’s strength, Guzma flexed the muscles of his glutes, tightening hard around Nanu’s fingers at the same time. The display was enough to get heat pooling in Nanu’s lower stomach, and he shifted to accommodate the increasingly uncomfortable strain against his pants.

“I really just didn’t want to deal with you whining about being sore after. But if that’s how you want it…”

Nanu couldn’t pretend he didn’t relish Guzma’s shaky half gasp, half grunt when his fingers yanked out and the tapered end of the plug took their place, cold and dripping with lube. Kid said he wanted it fast, so he’d get it fast. He only slowed down to work in the wider piece, since hurting Guzma wasn’t on the menu. At least not tonight. 

With the plug all the way inside, Nanu moved back a little to admire the whole look. He took in those cute ears, the headband hidden by fluffy white hair, then he followed the long, arched spine down to the tail, which curled almost majestically out of Guzma. Not too shabby.

“’b-bout time,” Guzma grumbled, voice strained in the effort to maintain his composure. “Thought I’d have to start making perverted Meowth noises to get you going.” 

Nanu flicked the base of the tail, vibrating the toy just enough to make the muscles of Guzma’s thighs jump and tense. “I don’t even know what a perverted Meowth noise would be.”

“Me neither. But I was gonna give it my best shot just for you, old timer.” Guzma shifted on his knees, trying to get comfortable with the stretch. “I’m thoughtful like that.”

Nanu ignored him and played with the toy, stroking the fur at its base as he worked it in deeper and angled it around. After a few moments of experimenting, he finally butted it up against the right spot, based on the groan Guzma uttered through clenched teeth.

“Right there, yeah,” Guzma encouraged, shivering and wiggling his ass back into the toy. “Why the fuck does this feel so good?”

Nanu twisted and pulled the plug out a little, then shoved it all the way back in at the same angle. A few more pulses and the expanse of tensed muscle kneeling in front of him started to quiver, taught as a bowstring and just as likely to snap. Guzma really was getting more into this than usual. Curious, Nanu ducked down at an awkward angle to see the effect he was having. Guzma’s cock was hard and jutting proudly from between his thick thighs, straining and beading with precum.

“Already that worked up, huh?” Nanu drawled, straightening up and poking at the toy inside Guzma. “Thought you said this wasn’t sexy?” Guzma squirmed at the teasing and let out a noise between a growl and a whimper. Cute.

“Stop talking and touch me already!” Guzma barked.

“Mm, I don’t know if that’s really necessary,” Nanu hummed. “In fact, maybe you could come just from this?” He drove the toy in again and huffed out a laugh when he heard the muted scraping sounds of Guzma’s nails clawing at the carpeting. “Sounds like it could be fun. Might take a while, but you’ve got nowhere else good to be, right?”

Guzma didn’t seem to like that idea. He thrust his hips back, impaling himself on the plug and hissing out a breath when he was unsuccessful in rushing his pleasure. “Nanu!” he snarled when he realized this was going nowhere without the other man’s help. “Damn it, I can’t—you have to touch—“

“So I’m ‘Nanu’ now, huh? Not ‘old man’ or ‘gramps’? What a nice change of pace. Wonder what could have caused it.”

“I’ll call you whatever you want, just put your hand on my dick!”

Alright, he would have mercy. Nanu curled a little over Guzma so he could wrap his fingers around the swollen cock and slowly pump it, precum smoothing the practiced motions of his hand. Guzma lurched forward into Nanu’s grasp, groaning in frustration when the motion jerked the plug away from that sweet spot inside him. 

Nanu chuckled at the desperation and tilted the toy back into the right angle. He was nice like that. He also found himself unable to resist the sweat-shined skin in front of him any longer, so he leaned over to nip red marks into Guzma’s back, savoring the salty tang on his tongue as his hand drove the plug back in, unrelenting. His own back tweaked in protest at the difficult position—he really was too old for this, but the sounds he was earning were worth it.

“You taste pretty good,” Nanu muttered against Guzma’s skin. He made his way down to bite right into the soft flesh of Guzma’s ass, sucking the spot to leave a red bruise and receiving a jump and high-pitched yelp in return. “Better than a normal Meowth would. That’d just be a mouthful of fur.”

“This is so…you’re so messed up, why am I doing this?” Guzma babbled, his voice deep and thick and dripping arousal. “And why the fuck aren’t you going harder? Damn dirty old—“ 

Nanu squeezed Guzma’s cock and pushed the toy in hard to cut off the complaints. “You talk too much. Meowth don’t speak like that, you know.” He softened his grip once he was sure he’d made his point. “Do I have to gag you next time?”

He almost laughed when he could feel the excited twitch of Guzma’s length in his hand. Of course that would do it for him. “Apparently I do.”

Spurred on by thoughts of that pretty mouth with a gag in it, blissfully silent, Nanu shallowly pumped the plug in time with his firm strokes over the shaft in his hand. He could hear Guzma trying to bite back his choked gasps of pleasure, but every now and then a short groan escaped and echoed through the room. Guzma’s arms were bulging slightly with the effort of holding himself up, and Nanu raked his gaze over a solid bicep, along the straining veins and wiry muscle of the tattooed forearm, and right down to…a tacky paw glove. This really had been a stupid idea.

But Guzma seemed to be enjoying himself regardless, so that was enough for Nanu. He could ignore his own throbbing erection for now, even as it pressed painfully against the fly of his pants. He was a patient guy, after all, and hopefully Guzma would be gooey enough after this to take care of it without his typical backtalk or obnoxious teasing. Maybe put that mouth of his to good use for once.

“Fuck I’m so close—” Those trembling arms collapsed in on themselves, and Guzma slumped to his elbows. “Please, faster! Please please please…” Guzma mumbled out, a desperate mantra muffled against the gloved fist he sunk his teeth into to keep from crying out as Nanu’s hand twisted just right on his leaking cock.

Ah, so they were at the begging point. Without any prompting, no less. Nanu knew well that if he didn’t “reward” Guzma for this, he had a 60 percent chance of ending up with a self-conscious and fuming mess on his hands. The other 40 was that Guzma was into it and it turned into a long night of edging, but Nanu wasn’t in the mood to risk that. It was time to draw this little game to a close. 

“Since you asked so nicely…”

Nanu angled the toy perfectly and drilled it in hard as he rubbed furious circles with his forefinger against the sensitive spot just under the swollen head of Guzma’s cock. Guzma gave a loud, drawn out moan against his fist, full-body shuddering as he ground his stuttering hips into Nanu’s grip. The firm, hot flesh in Nanu’s hand started to twitch and pulse, and Nanu knew that Guzma must be dribbling his release onto the carpet. Guess he’d have to clean that up later. What a pain.

Guzma stayed slumped to the ground, ass and tail propped in the air as he caught his breath. If he was drooling on the carpet too, he’d be cleaning that up personally. Nanu sat back on his haunches and waited for the other to come back to himself, wondering what kind of reaction he’d get this time. Guzma could be unpredictable after a good orgasm. 

After a few more moments of recovery, Guzma pushed himself off the ground with wobbly arms to sit up further on his knees so he could reach back and blindly swipe at the plug still in him. Apparently in his pleasure-hazed stupor, he’d forgotten that he still had those Meowth mitts on. Nanu pushed the searching hand away and gave that plump ass a resounding smack, right on the mark he’d left earlier.

“Keep it in,” he ordered. “You won’t be nearly as cute without it.”

As if knocked back into himself by the blow, Guzma jerked his head around to glare at Nanu with wide, outraged eyes. His cheeks were ruddy with a deep flush and he was dripping sweat that had his “whiskers” running down his face in black streaks. Nanu found his lips turning up in a rare, genuine smile at the sight. He was smiling a lot more than he was comfortable with these days. Acerola had joked with him before that his old face wouldn’t actually crack if he cracked a smile more often, but he wasn’t so sure. 

Guzma lifted one brow in an exaggerated arch, and Nanu prepared for a rant to start, with various versions of how Guzma was ‘big and bad’ and would ‘beat him down’ for this. Instead, to his slight surprise, a smile spread along Guzma’s face too, like soft butter across bread. It was not a good smile; the kind of smile that would make a lesser, maybe smarter, man run. But, for better or for worse, Nanu had lost his fight or flight instinct long ago. 

“You should know by now that your boy always turns the tables,” Guzma purred ominously. “And don’t think I’ll go easy on ya because of those old bones of yours.”

Sure enough, there was nothing gentle about the way Guzma twisted around and grabbed hold of Nanu’s shoulder, pitching him forward. Nanu grunted at the rough treatment, but didn’t startle or attempt to struggle as the larger man easily manhandled him into his back. Guzma loomed over Nanu like some ravenous predator, his broad body encompassing Nanu’s entire vision as mitted hands planted themselves on either side of Nanu’s shoulders and strong knees straddled his hips. The look on the thug’s face was mischievous, and Nanu had to fight not to make mental comparisons with his Meowth. They often menaced him like this at the least convenient times in the morning when they wanted attention.

Apparently satisfied with his “victory”, Guzma pawed (literally, to Nanu’s great amusement) the ear headpiece off and shook his eternally messy hair until it fell over his shining eyes. Nanu couldn’t see it from this angle, but he knew that the tail plug was still in, and he had to admit that it all painted a real pretty picture. It sure wasn’t killing his boner, anyway.

“Yeah, that’s right. Boss Guzma’s calling the shots now,” Guzma jeered, bearing down on Nanu until their faces were mere inches apart. He probably fancied himself intimidating. “Still got somethin’ to say, old man?”

Nanu’s lips curled into his signature smirk, the one he knew pissed Guzma off to no end, and he reached up to ruffle soft white hair.

“Good kitty.”


End file.
